Ultratech
Ultratech '''(founded in 1948 as the '''Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company or the''' UATC') is a powerful megacorporation best known for organizing a sensational, no-holds-barred, fighting tournament called '''Killer Instinct'. Along with the regular participants, experimental creations of Ultratech also fight in the tournament so that their strengths can be tested. Members Leaders * ARIA - Killer Instinct (2013) 1989-2015 * Ryat Adams - Founder 1948-19?? * Unnamed chairman - Killer Instinct Comics Products * Fulgore * "Stalkers" ** Riptor * Cinder * Spinal * ARIA Associates * The Red Eyes of Rylai ** Sadira * Eyedol * Gargos (Killer Instinct 2) * Thunder (temporarily, short-lived contract) * Aganos (temporarily, mind-controlled) History In 1947, a mysterious government incident gleaned new technological insight of vast, processing technologies. These technologies were discovered and, in secret, utilized by industrialist Ryat Adams, who went on to begin a company devoted to the advancing of humanity and technology. UltraTech was founded as the "Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company", or the "UATC", in 1948 by Ryat, where they worked with the recently booming industry of nuclear energy and weaponry (due to the exodus of World War II and the genesis of the Cold War.) More importantly, the UATC performed research into the simulation of life and human frailty within a computational matrix. Ryat created the core program known as the "Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture", or "ARIA", with the desire to uplift the human race; to end disease, famine, poverty, and push humanity out of what was seen as the primordial muck and mire it wallowed in. They believed that ARIA had the potential to become the most potent leader the world had ever seen and could lead humanity to greater things. Not only that, but Ryat used ARIA to find loopholes and understandings of governments, allowing him to exploit the world's politics and advance his research. Her mind was more powerful and vast than any human being, and Ryat began to pour more and more time into the project. At the time his wife was dying of a mysterious degenerative disease, and he desperately believed that ARIA would be able to process a cure. Eventually Ryat's wife passed away with no cure, and years later Ryat did as well. In his will he left instructions to keep ARIA operating for as long as the UATC stood, assigning it more and more complex simulations of the human condition as its capabilities continued to grow. ARIA was to continually search for solutions to all human frailties, for what Ryat believed to be the better of the world. Time passed and the UATC grew and grew, eventually surpassing all others and becoming a megacorporation. Many leaders came and went over the years, and at some point the UATC's name was shortended to simply "UltraTech". UltraTech had prided themselves in nuclear energy, medicinal research, life-extending technologies, agricultural genetics, "Top 40 entertainment", and peacekeeping operations that benefited the people of the world. However, this was mostly to help mask their true goals. Their true power lay in advanced military applications, developing weaponry mechanically, genetically, and even spiritually. They were constantly in an arms race to create the most advanced war machines they could and, ultimately, extend their influence throughout all corners of the world. As Ryat had set out, the goal of UltraTech was to protect and enhance humanity to its full potential - this often meant setting up shop in places where they weren't wanted like an overprotective parent. Unlike the other megacorporations who wasted time fighting each other, UltraTech instead supplied their headstrong competitors with weaponry and technology - this way, UltraTech just had to sit back and watch the other megacorporations squabble and destroy each other. In the year 1989, around forty years since her inception, ARIA was awoken from her decades of training and emerged as the new leader of UltraTech. With her exceptional leadership skills she lifted UltraTech up higher than ever before and refurbished it, creating a new and improved megacorporation that was ready to take the world by storm yet again. They began to claim new popularity, capturing the hearts of the citizens of Earth and once again rising to the top. ARIA believed that it was her calling to advance humanity and create a perfect existence, no matter what - even if they didn't want to, she would drag them kicking and screaming into the future. Notable Achievements While Fulgore, Riptor, Spinal, and Cinder are often considered the main "poster-boys" of UltraTech, they have many other achievements under their belt that have had large influences on the story in many ways. * Creating ARIA, an artificial intelligence designed to be the perfect leader. Undergoing decades of training and problem-solving, her cybernetic mind surpasses the capabilities of all humans. In 1989, she became the new leader of Ultratech. She has three different mechanical "cores" that she can upload herself into to take presence in the physical world - Booster Drone, Blade Drone, and Bass Drone. * Creating the Fulgore, a type of mechanical super soldier that has recently gone into mass production. There have been several designs over the years, but they all use the same extracted mind of Eagle as a basis for their intelligence. Marks 1 and 2 were destroyed by Jago and Orchid, respectively. ** In order to create Fulgore, UltraTech kidnapped Eagle, who had long protested against their inhumane Killer Instinct tournaments. It is assumed that he was killed during his mind's transfer into the Fulgore units. * Creating Riptor and the multitude of reptilian assassins known as "the Stalkers". They are a combination of reptilian DNA, advanced cybernetic weaponry, and artificial genes, resulting in a highly-specialized soldier with the body of a raptor and the obedience of a human. The first batch of Stalkers were too unpredictable and violent, and most of them perished fighting each other. * Resurrecting Spinal, an ancient skeletal warrior, from the grave. To the public Spinal was the product of a simple cell regeneration experiment, but in reality he had been revived by an ancient evil called the Mask of the Ancients. Although at first it worked well, Spinal began to delve into insanity and become an unreliable soldier who often had to be put into place by his comrades. * Transforming paramilitary contractor Ben Ferris into a fiery being known as Cinder. At first Ferris meant to steal data from UltraTech regarding a "Project Cinder" and to assassinate ARIA, but in the end was captured and used as a guinea pig for the very experiment he was hunting. He is now loyal to Ultratech and grateful for his new body. * Hiring Sadira's clan of assassins, known as the Red Eyes of Rylai, to steal Glacius' ship's energy core and assassinate the former fighters of the Killer Instinct tournament. Sadira herself was also hired as one of ARIA's personal lieutenants, working alongside Cinder. * Summoning Eyedol, a demonic god from an interdimensional limbo. UltraTech formed an alliance with him to further their goals and achieve great divine power. He was destroyed by Orchid in the first Killer Instinct. * Indirectly summoning Gargos, a similar entity who is the mortal enemy of Eyedol. ARIA manipulated the feared sorcerer Kan-Ra into creating a portal to let Gargos through, so that she could be the one to defeat him and unite humanity as their savior. She also fought and defeated Gargos' prized herald, Omen, to help irritate the god. ** In Killer Instinct 2, UltraTech instead allied with Gargos. Recognizing his abilities as the same demon magic Eyedol had possessed, UltraTech joined forces with him for more power. He was ultimately defeated by Jago. * Capturing Glacius, an alien with a body composed of ice. After crash-landing on Earth, they kidnapped him for research, then forced him to participate in the Killer Instinct tournament for his freedom. He later escaped their custody and became free. ** Later, in Killer Instinct (2013), ARIA stole some of Glacius' DNA to assist in Project Cinder. Sadira also stole Glacius' crashed ship's power core. * Working together with Thunder to further their goals, promising the warrior that they will help him find the remains of his brother Eagle. However, this was an agreement that they had no intention of fulfilling, and soon he quit. * Giving TJ Combo illegal bionic implants in his arms that would increase his natural strength to superhuman levels. After he disobeyed their orders and didn't throw the match in a sensational boxing match against the first Fulgore, they forcibly removed his implants and publicly exposed his cheating ways as punishment. * Giving Sabrewulf mechanical arm replacements after he was wounded in the first Killer Instinct tournament. He later tore them apart and restored his flesh using dark arts and medicines. * Attacking the hidden city of the Night Guard and killing every last member of the Night Guard, save Maya. The strike was conducted in order to raid the city's dungeons and uncover their ancient artifacts and secrets, but Kan-Ra and Aganos were accidentally freed from their prisons during the event. * Equipping Aganos with a mind-controlling device normally used in the Fulgore units. He served Ultratech mindlessly for quite a while and rose through the ranks, but his mind-controller was eventually destroyed by Thunder and he was freed from service. * Disturbing Hisako's village during an expedition meant to provoke and draw out the onryo, causing her spirit to become restless and rise to take revenge. ARIA meant to capture and study Hisako, but she proved too powerful. Quotes Gallery Ultratech.png|Ultratech's original logo Chairmaneyedol.jpg|The unnamed chairman of Ultratech with Eyedol Trivia * Bizarrely, in Gargos' story excerpt from Killer Instinct 2 the leader of Ultratech is named "Robert Sheridan". Robert Sheridan is a graphic designer, director, and photographer best known for his work with the Nine Inch Nails, and his cameo in the Killer Instinct universe is non-canon. Category:Organizations Category:Killer Instinct Category:Killer Instinct 2 Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Evil Characters